


Needy Yuta

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Yuta [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Gags, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Nipple Clamps, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Alpha sicheng has an innocent Omega yuta at home. he comes home everyday to see the omega greeting him warmly and sweetly, smelling really delicious, telling him that dinner is ready and asking how was his day. sicheng is ready to mate with him and is prepared to take what’s his and what will always be his.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Bottom!Yuta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Needy Yuta

"welcome home, winko-chan!"

a sweet, cheerful and very pleasing voice filled his ears. he closed the door behind him and turned around to see that yuta was staring up at him with big cute doe sparkly eyes with a light pretty smile. "how was work, sicheng? I made dinner for you!"

sicheng's heart was beating fast. the way yuta looks in his huge white sweater, wearing nothing under, that smelled just like him. his milky thighs were so juicy that he wants to just bruise them and plant marks on them. making him want to mark his territory.

sicheng looked to his left and saw the dinner table filled with both korean and japanese food such as tteokbokki, kimchi, yakiniku, Japanese cuisine that had rice with miso soup and pickled vegetables. sicheng's eyes lightened and sparkled with delights and satisfaction and had a big smile on his face and pretty much having a little bit of drool falling down his mouth as he saw the sight of heaven.

he skipped over to the dinner table and took a seat. yuta walked over to the table and saw sicheng grabbing his chopsticks and picking pieces of food and putting them on a flat plate. yuta softly laughed at the sight and said, "I see you was desperate to come back home to see my cooking."

sicheng grabbed a piece of tteokbokki with his chopsticks and puts it in his mouth. he chewed on the piece of the spicy fried rice cake and responded, "your cooking is always the best! I feel like I'm in heaven. I was also desperate to see you, my little omega." he smirked, making yuta blush redly.

——————————————

they had finished eating their dinner and sicheng was ready to go to bed but yuta had stopped him from going to the bedroom.

"what's wrong, baby?"

yuta blushed deeply at the nickname. "well..I-I was wondering if you're ready to mate with me.." he confessed. sicheng's heart started beating fast, making him scream in excitement in his mind. 'Yes! yuta is probably ready to mate, wait, sicheng, stop. you can't force him to mate with you. you have to take it slow. but i can't help but think about how he looks in bed...'

"baby..I have always wanted to mate with you. I want to mate with you. I love you so much, yuta." sicheng spoke with tenderness in his voice. yuta gaped at the words and smiled. "I love you too, sicheng.." he softly said. sicheng let a small smile creep onto his face.

"but, can you please wait out here for a moment? eto...uhm I have something for you." Yuta choked out as he closed the door in sicheng's face. sicheng blinked and stood in front of the door for a few minutes.

"are you almost done, baby?"

"you could come inside, sicheng."

the alpha heard his name, coming from the bedroom, he opened the door and peeked inside the room and saw his beloved standing near the bed and sicheng's little buddy stood proud. the alpha's eyes widened and immediately was ready to jump on the omega.

yuta had his right palm laying on his chest and his left arm hiding behind his back as he looked away with a blushed red face. he wore a japanese school girl's uniform, he had on a white button down short sleeve shirt that slightly tighten the shape of his body making his waist look curvy, the skirt was dark blue and had some cute frills and white stockings that gripped his thighs very perfectly.

sicheng walked towards yuta and stared down at him with dark, luscious eyes. yuta looked up at him with doe big eyes, showing his innocence. the alpha chuckled at the omega which made yuta blush red.

"go on the bed, facing the headboard, and on your knees with your hands behind your back." he leaned down and whispered deeply into the omega's ear. yuta whimpered and nodded obediently as he went onto the bed and did as sicheng told him to do. the alpha also went onto the bed and his hands reached the light stand and opened the small drawer.

sicheng grabbed a red rope, a 6 inched dragon dildo, a vibrator, a ball gag, and nipple clamps. a smirk crawled onto his face once again when he saw yuta's reaction.

"I'm gonna tie your hands, okay baby? do you have my consent?" sicheng asked as he was worried that he might hurt the omega if he didn't have his permission. yuta brung a soft smile to his face and nodded. "yeah, I trust you, alpha." the way yuta always called him 'alpha' always made sicheng want him even more.

"okay, baby." sicheng nodded and took the rope and wrapped it around yuta's wrists that were behind his back. the alpha roamed his hands around the omega's body and his nose was taking in the smell that yuta was letting out, a scent of strawberries and chocolate.

sicheng then lets his hands unbutton yuta's white shirt and let them brush on the omega's soft skin, making yuta shift and whine softly with needing in his voice. the alpha smirked, having everything in plan under his sleeves. "don't worry, baby. just wait for a bit longer." he affirmed the omega, leaving him begging incoherently.

"I'm going to gag your mouth, okay?" sicheng declared as he then grabbed the ball gag. yuta nodded and opened his mouth, leading the ball gag inside. he bit down onto it and felt the alpha tie it on the back of his head. sicheng then said, "on your knees, ass up." he whispered into the omega's ears, making yuta whine which was muffled by the ball gag and his face turned bright red.

yuta placed his head on the pillow and brung his ass up, the skirt went up and was flashing his white panties to the alpha. sicheng groaned at the sight, his hands gripped onto the soft buns along with the fabric that were fitted perfect on the omega's bottom and spread yuta's cheeks and saw that his pussy was definitely wet by the looks of the slick that was dripping down his thighs and staining the bed sheets.

"damn, baby. you're so wet for alpha, aren't you?" sicheng muttered. yuta furrowed his eyebrows and slightly shook his head but nodded as he softly groaned into the gag.

sicheng chuckled as he then reached for the next object which was the vibrator. it was a egg sized pink vibrator, along with a controller that had a dial and sets of speeds from 1-5. the alpha felt superior over his omega. he had the controller in his left hand while he had the egg in his other. sicheng then brought the vibrator to the clit of yuta's pussy, turned the dial to number 3 and the vibration started bringing an vibrant feeling to yuta's pussy.

"p-pleash, alphash-" yuta tried speaking as it came out incoherent and felt the vibration on the folds of his pussy and it made him whine in pleasure and delight yet more needy for the alpha's cock. wanting sicheng to put his huge knot into his pussy. yuta felt his legs shake and tremble as he felt such a delectation solicitude crawling in and out his soft skin and making him breath heavily in and out his nose.

"shush baby." sicheng used his alpha voice which made yuta go back to subspace and being obedient. the alpha then pushed the vibrator into the omega's pussy and turned the dial to number 4. yuta's eyes widened and his loud whining was muffled. some warm tears formed in the omega's eyes and fell down his face. the vibrator was sending big waves of warmth to his walls and was resonating inside of him.

"you like that, huh omega? you like being the fucktoy that you are? this won't satisfy you, won't it? all you want is an alpha's cock. you want a huge knot inside of you and fill you to the brim, don't you want that?" sicheng purred into the yuta's ear. the omega felt blood rushing to his face and ears. yuta tried begging the alpha through the gag but he knew the words would come out gibberish.

sicheng leered and reached out of the next object, the nipple clamps. he already knew that yuta's cute nips was very sensitive and reactive to.

he pinched open the clamps and leaned over to clasp the pins onto yuta's nipples. the omega screeches muffled and felt the vibrator still inside of him, bringing his walls pleasure. his legs trembled in satisfaction and bless making them quiver and quake. "I-I'm comingsh!" yuta's eyes rolled back and drool spilled from his mouth as he arched his back and his head flew back as he felt the sheets under him get wet, he was squirting like a fountain. his hands behind his back were clammy and twitching along with his body, feeling atonement and reparation flowing through his body.

Yuta's head dropped down to the pillow and his back curved and was breathing excessively in and out his nose and small pants left through his mouth. the omega's eyes was rolled back into his eye sockets and he felt like he was on cloud nine, like he was in heaven with god and angels.

"you okay, baby?" sicheng worriedly queried. yuta finally came back to earth and looked over his shoulders and saw that the alpha had an frightened look on his face.

yuta nodded and tried smiling through the gag. sicheng beamed a smile at the omega, feeling a lot trust worthy.

next thing yuta noticed was that he was now being manhandled by the alpha, his back on sicheng's chest, his legs being held up by the alpha's strong arms. yuta whined into the gag and tried to find a comfortable spot on sicheng's lap. "stop moving, little omega." sicheng growled into yuta's flushed ears, letting out strong and hefty phenomenons making the omega whimpered in submissive.

sicheng lets yuta's left leg hang over the edge of the bed and the last object he reached for was the 7 inched dragon dildo. yuta eyed the item and drooled at the sight of the thing but its not as big as his alpha's cock. "baby, not only am I going to use your hole—" he brought the dildo to yuta's pussy "—but I'm also going to put this inside your pussy." he whispered into the omega's skin, leaving dark marks on the soft skin.

Yuta squeezed his eyes shut and grinds onto sicheng's bulge which made his Jr. grow even stronger. the alpha's hands crawled up to the clamps and unclipped and clipped them again as he watched them pinch yuta's cute reddish nips. the omega threw his head back onto sicheng's shoulders and screeched into the gag. "you're so good for your alpha, so so good. I'm going to untie the gag, okay?" yuta nodded.

sicheng lets go of yuta's other leg and went to untie the gag. he took it out of the omega's mouth and sets it down on the nightstand. yuta softly panted and looked back at sicheng with innocent doe eyes. "p-please alpha, please u-use me. I'm your pet, your omega." he lewdly choked out. sicheng's eyes turned red and everything switched around.

sicheng pushed the toy inside the omega's pussy that also had the vibrator still vibrating inside. yuta gritted his teeth and his body fluttered as it was becoming full. the dragon dildo was filling him so good and yet it was slammed to his cervix. "fuck, it went in so easily. thanks to your slick, I'll be able to use it as lube for your other hole." sicheng obtained the slick with his index and middle fingers.

the alpha then slid his two fingers into yuta's hole and thrusted his fingers up and curled them to his prostate. the omega softly groaned and sighed, feeling really good with the long fingers but he wanted sicheng's knot. for the last time. "p-please please please alpha! I want your k-knot, make me your omega whore!" yuta's pleading filled the room up loud and clear. sicheng growled and removed his fingers in one go, making the omega whine in emptiness. "I'll make sure you'll hang over my knot ALL the time, learn your fucking place, omega." he snarled deeply into yuta's ear.

sicheng took off his pants, removing his boxers too. to reveal a monster. yuta's eyes grew big as he saw sicheng's cock. it was about 9-10 inches, which was bigger than the dildo. the alpha put them into the same position as before, holding his omega's legs up with yuta's back against his chest. he positioned himself to yuta's hole.

the head of the cock only went in and yet yuta feels so full! he feels like the whole thing is in. it felt a little painful but that soon became pleasure. sicheng snapped his hips up to yuta's ass and the omega screamed as he threw his head back onto the alpha's shoulders. the skirt was soaked with a lot of yuta's slick, leaving damp stains on the fabric.

"oh my god, alpha! s' filling me soh goodddd!" yuta's eyes rolled back and his tongue hanging out of his mouth with drool on the side. "f-fuck! you're so tight! I'm gonna fill you up, make you pregnant with my kids! you love that, right? I'm gonna make you into a breeding bitch, only made for fucking." sicheng purred and bit yuta's earlobe. the omega shivered and continued to filling the room with his lewd moans and incoherent words. that's not the only thing that was filling the room, sweaty skin and the feeling of heat was also in the room.

"K-Kiss me, Alpha!" sicheng gripped onto yuta's chin and turned his head to face him. he then leaned over and put his lips over yuta's. the kiss was very sloppy and messy, having drool and saliva all over their red lips. "P-Please cum inside of me! Alpha Alpha Alpha! M-More! Cum i-inside!!" sicheng's hand moved from yuta's right leg to the dildo that was in the omega's pussy. he was thrusting his cock inside of yuta's hole while fucking yuta's pussy with the dildo.

"S-Shit! G-Gonna cum!" sicheng hissed out. yuta whimpered and had a blissful face. "Mark meeeee! Make me yours, Alpha!" Yuta choked out with a soft yet loud moan. sicheng's eyes turned dark like the darkest red ever and his canines infuriately stood out and was pressed against yuta's bare neck. He then opened his mouth and sinked his teeth onto the unmarked spot. yuta's eyes was ready to pop out, as he felt such a blissful, pleasurable pain filling his neck all the way to his head.

sicheng then came inside of yuta's hole, knotting him to the top. it was filling his hole so much that some of the cum were coming out of his hole along with yuta squirting out clear fluids for the last time.

——————————————

sicheng cleaned up yuta and himself, taking the dildo and the vibrator out of his pussy and cleaning them and putting them back inside the drawer of the nightstand. he also put the nipple clamps inside the drawer. unwrapping the rope around his wrists as he saw that they left a dark mark on the skin and also putting it in the drawer of the nightstand. he also took off the omega’s shirt and skirt including the stockings and put them in the laundry basket along with his pants and shirt.

they were both naked, which they didn’t mind. yuta was passed out on the bed, sicheng walking towards him and smiling, looking down at the bite mark. yuta was finally his. his omega. he went around the bed and climbed onto it, wrapping himself and yuta with the blanket. he then spooned the omega and put his face into his neck. sicheng kissed the mark and snuggled into the omega.

“I love you, yuta.”


End file.
